Resident Evil: Code Genesis Soundtrack
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Biohazard: Code Genesis Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album of the game Resident Evil: CODE Genesis. Track listing Disk 1 *"Lacrimosa" -- Jason Graves *"Old Friends, New Enemies" -- Kota Suzuki and Wataru Hokoyama *"4 Pattern" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Rose) *"Snow Flower" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Beth) *"Childish Thoughts" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Jonas) *"Different Persons" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Kirk) *"Virus" -- Tetsuya Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"G Adult Body" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Leon and Claire" -- Tetsuya Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"The Cost of Living is On the Rise" -- Jason Graves *"The Living Dead" -- Tetsuya Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"Infestation" -- Midnight Syndicate *"Tension" -- Hitomi Shimizu, Hirokads Sakaguchi, Taro Nagata *"Eerie Stillness" -- Kota Suzuki & Wataru Hokoyama *"Hydra" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"The Leviathan" -- Jason Graves *"Encounter" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Battle to Death" -- Tetsuya Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"Unhappy Carousel" -- Akira Yamaoka *"War and Pieces" -- Jason Graves *"Administering Control" -- Jason Graves *"Unidentified Threat" -- Kota Suzuki & Wataru Hokoyama *"Dark Times" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Ivan) *"Paths Cross" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Do Not Vomit Do Not Shout" -- Jason Graves *"Twins" -- Tomandandy *"Horror" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Wind Chime" -- Akira Yamaoka *"Insanity's Palace" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Voice of the Darkness" -- Kota Suzuki & Wataru Hokoyama *"The Ripper" -- Kota Suzuki & Wataru Hokoyama *"Ice" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Karl) *"Not Well" -- Akira Yamaoka *"Setting the Stage" -- Akira Yamaoka Disk 2 *"A New Nightmare Begins" -- Kota Suzuki & Wataru Hokoyama *"Dark Pressure" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Tribal Curse" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Oluchi) *"Water Devil" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Jabberwock" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Conviction" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"White Lies" -- Akira Yamaoka *"Past" -- Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"Scarlet" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Dahlia) *"Trust" -- Kota Suzuki & Wataru Hokoyama *"Hostility" -- Akira Yamaoka *"War Zone" -- Nobuko Toda, Shuichi Kobori, Kazuma Jinnouchi *"Drainage" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Dead Running" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Old Foe" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Twisted Origins" -- Akira Yamaoka *"Forsaken Lullaby" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of Alex) *"Reunion" -- Marilyn Manson *"Battle Against Each Other" -- Tetsuya Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"I Left My Heart in Med Lab" -- Jason Graves *"I've Got You Devolving Under My Skin" -- Jason Graves *"Paradise Lost" -- Nobuko Toda, Shuichi Kobori, Kazuma Jinnouchi *"Crying Wolf" -- Nobuko Toda, Shuichi Kobori, Kazuma Jinnouchi *"Transformation" -- Tetsuya Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"The First Mutation of 'G'" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"A Father's Touch" -- Akira Yamaoka (Theme of James) *"Sin" -- Nobuko Toda, Shuichi Kobori, Kazuma Jinnouchi *"Narrow Escape" -- Celldweller *"Last Words" -- Shusaku Uchiyama, Takeshi Miura *"The Third Mutation of 'G'" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Desperation" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Sorrow" -- Harry Gregson-Williams *"Darkness Falls" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Blood Relation" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Losing" -- Charlie Clouser *"Metamorphosis" -- Shusaku Uchiyama, Takeshi Miura *"Atonement" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Queen" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Escape From The Laboratory" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"End of The Road" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Respective Ways" -- Takahashi and Anne Tsuchuya *"Survivors" -- Shusaku Uchiyama and Takeshi Miura *"Song to the Siren" -- This Mortal Coil *"The Fight Song" -- Marilyn Manson (Slipknot Remix) ---- Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead